macrocosmofandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Hiddenlich
Don't tell most of the others from Weegeepedia, but I think you'd at least like it here. Definitely gonna need some government pages or at least help with them. No, this is not a Weegee Wiki. This falls under the same type of wiki (self-expanding fandom), but this is an entirely new storyline and "fan-multiverse" I'm coming up with. Dudegi WCtalk 23:53, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Darkness (Faction) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dudegi WC (talk) 04:17, February 24, 2016 (UTC) I can handle most of the templates, but thanks. I think the "Work in Progress" template is gonna be smaller than the Weegeepedia one, kind of like a small notice instead of a big banner-like thing. I am gonna try to add most of the maintenance templates and a few of my own, so I'll need some help with those, since I didn't do the best job last time. Dudegi WCtalk 11:13, February 24, 2016 (UTC) It's dead Weegee is dead. They unbanned recolors, they unbanned Pickle, and it was all Arma and User909. Alpha is pissed beyond belief, you'll probably be too once you see this. Also, I've been working on some mediawiki pages on here. Dudegi WCtalk 02:38, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Come to chat if you can. Dudegi WCtalk 16:20, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Your best bet is to find a nice tolerance level between whitespace and the paint "overflowing" into the lines. I personally just redraw the lines after. Dudegi WCtalk 22:33, March 16, 2016 (UTC) You pretty much rely entirely on the cloud, and it can be an annoying process. I'd recommend looking up a good tutorial, otherwise you'd end up like me and accidentally have it try to upload everything (assuming you have a lot of files). Downloadable content isn't installed with the game, you'll have to find that on the One. I think it's under the games section, though it could be under Reach's "game details" (click the start button on the game when you go over it) Dudegi WCtalk 00:52, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Pickle has been acting very strange lately. I think his new DA got hacked too or something. Dudegi WCtalk 01:57, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Unforuntately no but I did manage to install a solid state drive without screwing up. Dudegi WCtalk 21:05, May 25, 2016 (UTC) If I'm honest, 909 and I just wanted to unban people to see who still cared. Pickle and INTB are the only 2 who immediately came back, so they could be the fuel to keep this place up or something. It would give you something to do at least if they make shitty pages. You can ban them again if you want, it's whatever at this point. ExtraWeesee (talk) 01:23, December 18, 2016 (UTC) And Pickle is only Hillary Clinton if he's hiding recolors in his stash of shit. ExtraWeesee (talk) 01:27, December 18, 2016 (UTC)